Simon Jornin
Simon Jornin Name: Simon Jornin Age: 27 Height: 5′9″ Weight: 165 pounds Division: Freelanders Physical Appearance: Simon is a rather normal looking man. His face has a polished, distinguished look to it. His eyes seem to shine with a clever intelligence. He might even be consider handsome by some ladies when he smiles. He has a flare for fashion and makes everything as extravigant as he can. His nice clothes hide various scares from his youth, which he recieved over the years growing up in Tanchico. The most notible of which is a scar running down his left leg. There is also one from a stab wound in his right side. Character Bio- Simon was orphaned at a young age and grew up on the dangerous streets of Tanchico. His knowledge of his parents faded over the years, leaving only the memory of their performances in a spectacular show. With their sudden deaths in Tanchico he was left to fend for himself. A notorious thief in Tanchico, named Garis Rimal, took him under his wing and showed him how to cut purses from unsuspecting victims in return for meal and shelter. He learned how to survive the streets of Tanchico without having to fight. His small framewas better suited to running and that, along with his intimate knowledge of the streets saved his life often. Things did not always go smoothly, a failed attempt at cutting a man’s purse resulted in a near fatal stab wound. Only the skill and knowledge of an elderly lady keep him alive, and after a stern lecture and some sound advice, Simon reflected on his life. He realized he didn’t want to die at the age of 14 and swore off being a thief. There weren’t many job opportunities at his young age but he found one cleaning out stables. His pay of two coppers a day wass insulting compared to the amount of money he could make cutting purses, but he found a certain pridein knowing that he had earned his pay instead of taking it from another man who earned it. He often passed the time daydreaming of the amazing shows he remembered his parents performing in and dreamed of seeing one again. The years passed and he moved up the ranks to become head of the very stable he started out in. Though his life was less than exciting, he wass content to take care of the horses he loved. His dreams of traveling shows continued and began to take form. He started to save what little he could in hopes of seeing one should it ever pass through Tanchico. One fateful day he saw his old teacher Garis. The man was now into his middle years and looked old and sickly. He tould Simon that he was always fond of him as a boy and always tried his best to take care of him. He confessed that after Simon left the light seemed to forsake him. He also admitted to him that he feared he was going to die soon and he wanted to leave his accumulated riches to Simon. Simon was overjoyed at the reunion with the man who came as close to a father as he had ever known. He offered Garis an honest job and shelter to live out his final days. A year later Garis died and after a brief internal conflict Simon went and recovered the hidden riches. The gold was much more than he could ever have imagined. The heavy bags which seemed to be filled with it. His first decision as a rich man was to buy himself some nice new clothes. As he purchased the nice silk and lace shirts and coats he heared other customers talking of a traveling show performing that very evening. He quickly jumped into the conversation, asking where the show would be. The answers came with strange looks but he didn’t mind because he would finally get the chance to see what his parents must have done. The show was easy to find and in his fancy new clothes he was treated like a lord and given an excellent seat. The show was spectacular, everything Simon has dreamed of over the years and more. He had no idea people could actually do some of the things performed on the stage. After the show he was introduced to the owner of the show, and heartily invited him out to have a drink. The owner, a bone weary old man, accepted the invitation. Through the course of conversation the owner revealed that he was falling into debt and ready to abandon the show all together. Simon, realized that with his new found money he might be able to buy the show, and after a little negotiating, agreed to give the man all the gold he had for it. After the deal was agreed on and the gold was paid it appeared as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of the old man. With a warm smile he took Simon back to the show and introduced him as the new owner. Immediately the performers groaned and left to start packing up their things, planning on finding a more widely known show. Simon swallowed hard and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Now he would have to convince them to stay. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios